1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to siphon apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved siphon tube apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for a siphon structure formed with a self-starting siphoning action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Additional siphoning of fluid by use of a siphoning structure is frequently a cumbersome, if not dangerous, procedure such as in the siphoning of gasoline. Various siphoning structure is set forth in the prior art to provide for initial siphoning, wherein such is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,963 to Brubaker wherein a siphon tube includes a cylinder and piston to effect a suctioning through the siphon tube to effect such initial siphoning.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,745 to Serio, Jr., et al. sets forth a siphon tube structure to minimize foaming in use of the siphon apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,206 to Lynch sets forth a siphon tube utilizing a protective sleeve retarding mechanical fatigue of the hose at a downstream edge of the handle structure of the siphon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,615 to Ramsauer sets forth a check valve for use in a siphon tube structure.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved siphon tube apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.